


Dreams

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or another way of how much I hate when I get my lack of sleep. Dreams are the truth of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Dreams are so natural,  
so vital to my very being,  
but just last night, 

the woe of the tale,  
that's for sure,  
is that I couldn't get any dreams. 

Dreams are my inspiration to my tales,  
to where the victor gains the spoils,  
where splendor meets glamor. 

Dreams pull everything together,  
the meaning,  
the message,  
the very foundation or core of my stories. 

And when dreams cannot be produced,  
then there are no stories  
that can be created.


End file.
